2001
2001 was the tenth year of the Thomas Wooden Railway line. It was also the last year to have Clickity-Clack Track. Railroad Track was introduced the next year. Available Products Vehicles Engines *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Oliver *Bill *Ben *Mavis *Diesel *Daisy *Skarloey *Rheneas with Scrap Car (new) *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Duncan *Duke *Culdee with Box Car (new) *Mike *The Diesel *Sodor Railway Repair *Flying Scotsman *Neil *Neil with China Clay Car (new) *Lady *Diesel 10 *Dodge and Splatter *Derek (new) *Wilbert (new) *Frank (new) Rolling Stock *Annie *Clarabel *Tidmouth Milk Tanker *Sodor Line Caboose *Henry's Forest Log Car *Express Coaches *Breakdown Train *Tar Tanker and Fuel Car *Circus Train *S.C. Ruffey *Sodor China Clay Cars *Barrel Car *Fred the Orange Coal Car *Toad *Catherine *NW Brakevan *Cargo Car *Sawmill Log Car *"Rickety" Troublesome Truck *Box Cars *Handcar *Aquarium Cars (new) Multi-Car Packs *Thomas Five Car Value Pack *The Magic Railroad 5 Car Pack *Bertram with Scrap Cars *Rusty with Construction Cars (new) *Sodor Gift Pack With Henrietta (new) Non-Rail Vehicles *Bertie *Terence *Harold *Trevor *Butch (new) *Lorry 1 with Flatbed (new) Battery-Powered *Thomas Express Pack *Percy Express Pack *James Express Pack (new) Buildings and Destinations *Special Engine Shed *Log Loader (redesigned) *"The Works" Engine Repair Shop *Roundhouse *Sodor Cargo Crane (redesigned) *Barrel Loader *Sawmill with Dumping Depot *Cranky *Stop and Go Station *Water Tower *Sodor Engine Wash *Coal Station *Sodor Grain Loader *Fire Station *Switch Tower *Sodor Dairy Farm (new) *Sodor Airfield (new) *Over the Track Signal (new) *Abbey Repair Shop (new) *Conductor's Shed (new) *Wellsworth Station (new) Bridges and Tunnels *Single Stone Tunnel *Arched Stone Bridge *Lifting Bridge *Sodor Bay Bridge *Mountain Tunnel *Curved Viaduct *Suspension Bridge *Drawbridge *Knapford Covered Bridge (new) Accessories *Set of Five Signs *Set of Four Signals *Set of Three Buildings *Combination Tree Pack *Family of Four *Sir Topham Hatt, One Workman, Two Engineers *Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt Sets *Circle Set *Circus Set *Figure 8 Set (Not shown in book) *Stop and Go Figure 8 Set *Thomas Express Battery Powered Set *Twist and Turn Battery-Powered Set (new) *A Day At The Works Set *Around the Barrel Loader Set *Sodor Airfield Set (new) *James Goes Buzz Buzz Set *Muffle Mountain Set *Mountain Tunnel Set *Bridge and Tunnel Set *Lift and Load Set (new) *Roundhouse Set *Trees on Track Set (new) (Not shown in book) *Engineers' Playset (new) (Not shown in book) *Sodor Mining Set (Not shown in book) Track Packs *Straight and Curved Track Pack *Cross and Switch Track Pack *Elevated Track Pack *Circle and Circus Set Expansion Pack *Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack Track *2" Straight Track (4 pieces) *4" Straight Track (4 pieces) *6" Straight Track (4 pieces) *8" Straight Track (4 pieces) *3 1/2" Curved Track (4 pieces) *6 1/2" Curved Track (4 pieces) *3 1/2" Single Curve Switch Track (2 pieces) *6 1/2" Single Curve Switch Track (2 pieces) *Special Engine Shed Switch Track *2 Bumpers/2 Signs *Ascending Track (2 pieces) *Ascending Track Risers (2 pieces) *Track Adapter Pack #1 (4 pieces) *Track Adapter Pack #2 (4 pieces) *Cross Track/2 Warning Signs *Graded Track Risers *Switch-T Track *Round-About Action Turntable *Action Switch Track (2 pieces) *Track to Surface Ramps (4 pieces) *Flexi-Curve Track (2 pieces) *Elevated Track Foundation *Bumpy Track *Wacky Track *Trees on the Track Play Accessories *Carry Bag *Thomas Wooden Toy Box *Thomas Felt Playmat *Cloth Playmat with Pond *Island Adventure Playboard *Island of Sodor Playtable *Playtable *Thomas Desk and Chair *Thomas Toy Locker *Thomas Storage Bench *Clothes Rack Trivia *The Abbey Repair Shop, Special Engine Shed, Wellsworth Station and The Works weren't shown on the 2001 pamphlet. *The prototype model for the Twist & Turn Battery Powered Set was seen on the 2001 pamphlet. Gallery PrototypeTigerMoth.jpg|2001 Yearbook 2001Yearbook2.jpg 2001Yearbook3.jpg 2001Yearbook4.jpg 2001Yearbook5.jpg 2001Yearbook6.jpg 2001Yearbook7.jpg 2001Yearbook8.jpg 2001Yearbook9.jpg 2001Yearbook10.jpg 2001Yearbook11.jpg 2001Yearbook12.jpg 2001Yearbook13.jpg 2001Yearbook14.jpg 2001Yearbook15.jpg 2001Yearbook16.jpg 2001Yearbook17.jpg Category:Dates Category:Years